


Bad girl shenanigans

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has been having lustful thoughts about birthday boy Phil ever since his party a few nights earlier and would like nothing more than to find out why he and six women disappeared in the middle of it...no-one was giving the game away (not even Tony this time). Maybe some bad girl shenanigans would help her find out if all theories were correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad girl shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Muse_Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/gifts).



> To dear Mad_Muse_Musings...honey this is all yours - hope you enjoy :) Just remember, it was your comment that started this one!
> 
> “I have such a head cannon about Phil loving to take care of his partners that it just fits for me that they [Phil and Skye] would have sex at some point, with Skye having a sizeable daddy kink.” 
> 
> *** 
> 
> This fic follows 'Phil's Birthday Party (or Phil Coulson...lucky dog!)' or could be linked to 'So no more runnin'. I aim to misbehave'. You don't need to have read either work but they show the state of mind of the author at the time the crime of smut was committed. 
> 
> As always, the characters belong to Marvel, the smut/porn is my dirty mind ;) Have fun! As always, thanks for reading and please feel free to leave comments- it helps to know what you think :)

She looked at him from the doorway to the command centre. He was leaning over the table concentrating, his attention flitting between the graphics he’d pulled up and the files he had open beside him. His suit jacket was stretched over his shoulders, not quite straining but pulled tight, giving a hint of what was underneath. She couldn’t quite see his ass, half-hidden as it was by the tail of his jacket, but she could imagine…mmm.

Ever since Phil’s birthday party a couple of nights ago Skye had been having some pretty wild fantasies about him. There were rumours about what had happened when he’d disappeared for a few hours (along with Pepper, Melinda, Darcy, Jemma, Maria and Natasha…lucky dog!). Hell it had been pretty damned obvious but no-one knew the details and the participants were keeping quiet. She’d been trying to get information from Simmons but she remained tight lipped and every time she saw May and her together she wondered if they were comparing notes. ‘Really? Jealous much?’ she asked herself shivering slightly.

“Can I help you, Skye?”

She shook her head pulling herself back from her thoughts. His back was still towards her; it didn’t look like he’d moved but he still knew it was her, he was unnerving that way.

“Hey, AC,” and she walked over to him resting her butt against the table, her arms crossed looking over her shoulder at the files. “Whatya doin’?”

“Some research.” He didn’t close them so she guessed they weren’t confidential.

“Anything I can help with? Only you tend to do this stuff in your office.”

He straightened up and stretched, arching his back to get the kinks out while rubbing his neck with his right hand. Oh god now his shirt was pulled across his chest. She felt her face flush and looked quickly back at the files thankful she had hair long enough to cover her face.

“Possibly,” he told her gathering the files up and re-setting the table. “I’ll let you know when I’ve finished the initial research.  On another matter, I have an apology to make.”

She looked up at him again with a frown on her face. That was random.

“Oh?”

“You helped Pepper with setting up my party.” He shrugged at her expression. “I found out.”

She flushed again but didn’t hide it this time; she reckoned she’d get away with it and he’d put it down to her being embarrassed at her being thanked rather than her speculating about what he’d been up to.

“I didn’t really do much. Pepper more or less did everything.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure that’s not true but thank you anyway,” and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She caught a whiff of his cologne, something spicy and masculine. God he always smelled so good. She felt a thrill run through her.

He turned away and started to leave.

“You’re welcome…daddy.”

He froze in the doorway and just stood there for a few seconds.

“Don’t ever call me that,” and began to walk away again.

“I’m sorry…daddy.”

He stopped again and whirled round. The speed at which he reached her was startling. One second he was outside the room, the next her was literally in her face. He dropped the files on the table and put his hands on it, palms flat, on either side of her forcing her backwards. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from his eyes.

“Don’t. Ever. Call. Me. That.” His voice was quiet and calm and very, very chilling.

Skye was terrified and exhilarated at the same time, she couldn’t breathe. The look on his face was scary as hell and having him almost on top of her was equally menacing but god! so fucking hot. She tried to swallow but her mouth was completely dry. Coulson pushed himself away from her, picked up the files and left the room. She sank against the table shaking, her heart pounding in her chest.  She began gulping air like somebody who’d been drowning finally breaking the surface of the water. It wasn’t until she was finally able to think straight a few minutes later that her brain sent her two pieces of valuable information it had registered without her realising at the time:

1) Phil’s eyes were black when he spoke to her; his pupils had completely blown, and

2) His cock which had been pressed into her thigh had been rock hard

She couldn’t even _begin_ to process that data right now.

***

Skye had kept out of Coulson’s sight for the rest of the day and was subdued during the evening meal barely eating any of it. She kept flicking her eyes at him totally fascinated by the way his throat moved when he swallowed. All she wanted to do was kiss it and lick it and suck it…oh my! She either grunted or snapped any time someone spoke to her, especially him. Her behaviour didn’t go unnoticed and while she was helping Simmons wash the dishes afterwards she asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Skye replied flushing for the umpteenth time that day. “Maybe I’m coming down with something.”

Jemma narrowed her eyes at Skye; to her medical eye she _could_ be exhibiting the signs of a viral infection but to her feminine eye she was almost certainly showing signs similar to those Jemma had experienced herself not so long ago. She was betting on the latter and wondered if the basis of that lust was the same person. If it was she understood exactly what Skye was going through and sympathised completely.  

“Why don’t you go to bed? I’ll finish off here if you like. If you don’t feel any better tomorrow, I’ll run some blood work,” and she gave her a hug. Skye slunk off feeling crap. If Jemma knew what was really wrong, she wondered if she would get the same compassion.

Skye couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning under the covers. She couldn’t get the way he reacted to her calling him ‘daddy’ out of her head. She lay remembering how he smelled and felt against her. She wondered what his hands would feel like running over her body his rough callused palms stroking her. How would she respond to his touch, his tongue, his mouth? It was making her hot and horny as hell but wouldn’t give in to the desire to get herself off, she just couldn’t relax enough knowing someone was in the pod next to her and would probably hear her moans. So not cool.

“God-fucking-damn him!” she muttered to herself as she punched the pillow for the four hundredth time. She so had to do something about this, and soon.

***

Soon came the next day. Ward was still away on a solo mission and May was taking Fitz and Jemma to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. facility about an hour and a half away to stock up on medical and engineering supplies. Unfortunately (fortunately?) it in was in the middle of the city and had nowhere to land the Bus so the SUV it was. Coulson had offered do it but Jemma asked him to stay behind and look after Skye who was still in her bunk having fallen asleep only a few hours earlier thanks to her rough night.  Jemma knew by experience if something was going to happen the sooner the better for all concerned. Ditto if it wasn’t but at least it would be over.

A short time after they left, Coulson knocked on Skye’s pod door. She called for him to come in, her voice groggy from just having woken.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

She shook her head pulling her knees up to her chin under the covers. He recognised the action for what it was; a desire to make herself as small a target as possible. He sighed inwardly, this was his fault. He’d scared her yesterday, hell he’d scared himself. He’d never been into the ‘daddy’ kink fixation. Other women had tried it with him before and it left him feeling flat. Oh he’d been able to perform but he got nothing out of it and he rarely saw them again; there was something about it that seemed kind of perverse to him. But when Skye had called him it he’d gone from flaccid to rigid in record time and it had unnerved him.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

She nodded resting her chin on her knees.

He started to open his mouth as though he was going to say something then seemed to think the better of it and closed it again. They looked at each other for a year or two until she noticed he had brought her food and a glass of milk.

She pointed to it and asked, “What’s that?”

He looked down at the plate in his hand.

“Peanut butter and banana with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles,” he told her trying to keep his normally inscrutable expression fixed, however it failed him briefly and a trace of a grimace flashed across his face so he added, “ _Really_ trying not to judge here,” and gave her a rueful grin.

She huffed out a small laugh, it was her favourite but he always raised an eyebrow when he saw her make and/or eat it. For him to actually make it was pretty immense and Skye felt warmth spread through her.

“You might not feel like it right now but maybe later.”

She held out grabby hands and he smiled as he gave them to her. He laid his hand on her forehead which was burning up although not from any suspected virus (especially now that he was touching her).

“Get some rest Skye. If you need anything, I’ll be upstairs. I’ll come back and check on you in a while.”

Trying not to appear too disappointed as he turned to leave she said, “AC?”

He looked back at her, glad that she’d used her nickname for him.

“Thanks.”

He nodded and made to step out the door then paused.

“Why don’t you bring that upstairs? You can sleep in my bed while I work. I can keep an eye on you then...if you like.”

She didn’t really need to be told twice but she just wanted to be certain she heard him accurately.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded and taking the sandwich and milk back from her, he waited outside the room until she was ready.

Skye’s heart was hammering in her chest, her hands shaking while she pulled on her robe over her sleep shorts and tank top.

She followed Coulson up the stairs to his office. He laid the plate and glass on the corner of his desk and nodded to the bed. She frowned for a second. Had she got this so wrong? Did he really bring her up here so he could watch over her while she slept and he worked? Okay. She could still run with this.

“Will you stay with me ‘til I fall asleep?”

“I’ll be right over there.”

“Will you hold me for a little while?”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“ _If_ you get into bed.”

Skye slipped off her robe and laid it on the couch. Coulson removed his jacket putting it on top. The symbolism didn’t escape either of them but neither mentioned it.

She slid under the covers as he toed off his shoes. She pulled them back to leave room for him in the bed; however he pulled them over her and lay down on top of them sliding one arm under her pillow as he spooned her, the other arm resting on her while he stroked her hair. Skye’s mind was in a whirl. Did he want her or was she just imagining it? Suddenly the comfort and warmth of being in his arms her plus her tiredness from not having slept the night before made her eyelids droop and her body relax. Nooooo! She tried to fight it but damn it she was so…tired and within a few moments she was asleep.

Phil stayed with her as he promised until her breathing became regular and her eyelids fluttered then he gently removed his arm from under her and headed to his desk to work.

***

Skye started awake then realised where she was.

“You have a really comfortable – and big – bed,” she yawned.

He looked up from his paperwork, “Perks of the pay grade. Did you sleep okay?”

She nodded. 

“Don’t want to sleep anymore.”

He put his pen down and pushed his seat away from the desk.

“What do you want?”

She scrambled out of the bed and slowly walked to wards him. She climbed onto his lap and put her arms round him nuzzling his neck. He held her tenderly.

“You…daddy.”

He swallowed hard his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. His eyes were closed and the muscles in his jaws jumped as he clenched and unclenched his teeth trying to maintain control.

“Skye,” he growled in warning.

Her hand dropped down to his cock and she felt how hard he was through his suit pants.

“If you don’t like me saying it, why does your cock get so hard…daddy?”

He pushed his head against the headrest as his nostril flared and his breathing became laboured. Still he forced himself to speak in that calm, controlled way he used when trying to talk someone down even though his voice sounded raw.

“I remember telling you _not_ to say it. I don’t however recall saying I didn’t like it.” That made Skye pause for a moment. Thank god! She was right.

“I’m sorry…daddy,” and she turned herself round so that she was straddling him and nuzzled into his neck again. He dropped his hands by his sides closing them into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest the blood roaring in his ears but still he did nothing except sit there as she rubbed her nose against his skin breathing him in.

“Skye, stop this. Now!”

The strength he put into saying ‘Now’ almost worked and for a second she paused. Then she put her hands on his tie and unfastened the knot pulling it out from his collar dropping it on the floor. She unfastened his top three buttons and, as she’d imagined doing at the table the previous night, she leaned into his throat and kissed it and licked it and sucked it pulling a strangled groan from him.

“Or what…daddy?” she whispered.

Coulson could do nothing; she’d paralysed him. His cock was straining at his pants, so hard it was painful. Skye could feel it throb beneath her and rubbed herself against the bulge as she pulled his shirt from his pants, at the same time pulling a growl from him.  She unfastened all the buttons kissing and licking his chest, oh god what a chest, her tongue tracing the scar, nipping the muscles with her teeth until she finished opening his shirt then she slipped it over his shoulders. Giving up his fight which had been half-hearted at best, he reached behind him and unfastened the cuffs which allowed her to slide it off his arms letting it drop to the floor beside the tie.

She sat back up hands resting on his naked chest her thumbs brushing the hair. She looked at his face, his eyes were still closed, his brow creased as he frowned, his jaw tight the muscles hard while he fought for control.

“Or what, daddy?”

Coulson opened his eyes and looked at her. Skye’s heart missed several beats as she returned his gaze. Like yesterday his pupils were completely blown leaving only the tiniest trace of blue round the edge and it shattered her mind completely. Any residual doubt that he didn’t want her disappeared when he leaned forward and slanted his mouth over hers. He ran his tongue round her lips then past them into her mouth. As she responded to the kiss he held her arms and forced her away from him effectively ending it. She whined and pouted trying to push back to him but his grip on her held her in place.

 “Please,” she whined.

“Please what?”

“Please daddy.”

“What do you want, Skye?”

“I want you to kiss me again.”

“But you’ve been bad, Skye. You did something I told you not to.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

“What do you think I should do about that?”

She dropped her head slightly then looked back at him from under her eyelashes.

“Spank me?” she whispered. Her heart was beating faster and there was a steady throbbing between her legs. She was wet already. Oh god! Was this really going to happen?

“Are you sure?” _He_ needed to be certain this was what she wanted.

She nodded her breathing getting faster. Her nipples were hard beneath her tank top and the throbbing between her legs intensified.

“Stand up, and lean over the desk.”

She slid off his lap and did as she was told elbows on the surface, arse in the air presenting it to him.

He reached over and slowly pulled down her sleep shorts revealing her pert, tight ass. His mouth went dry in an instant. It was luscious and all he wanted to do was bite it then fuck her from behind with his balls slapping against her. Instead he stood up from his chair and ran his hand over the curve of her cheeks.

She shivered at his touch then jumped as he brought his hand down against her bare ass. The slap stung and raised a blush on her cheek. He trailed his fingers over it again caressing her then spanked her hard another time. She cried out flinching then relaxed as he touched her gently once more before landing another slap. It was painful and wonderful and her breath was hitching as she felt an orgasm building. She shocked she was so close to coming already. The next tender caress of his hand followed by a sharp slap dragged her over the edge completely and she screamed as her body shivered with the intensity of the orgasm.

He stroked her whispering softly helping her through it.

“That’s my good girl.”

Coulson gently prised her from the desk drawing her towards him kissing her lightly.  Skye responded by pushing her body into him, flicking her tongue into his mouth. He felt her nipples hardening against his chest.  He pulled away slightly and rubbed his thumb against the left nipple through the cloth of her tank top; she groaned deep in her throat. He reached down to the hem of the top and while she raised her arms, pulled it up and over her head. He ducked his own head down until he was at her breasts and slowly, teased her with his tongue, his lips and his teeth until she moaned arching her back pushing herself into his mouth. He tongued her nipple as he sucked on the areola causing her moans to deepen further.

He withdrew his lips from her, picked her up and carried her to the bed all the while kissing her. He laid her down gently and stood up and she whimpered with the loss of contact with him. Quickly he stripped out of his suit pants, underwear and socks as she silently watched him, eyes fixed on his rigid cock, then joined her on the bed. She pulled him on top of her and they kissed again using mouths, lips, teeth, tongues; they were demanding and intense.

Skye moved beneath him with one leg hooked over his pulling him close, rubbing her mound against his thigh letting him feel her heat.  Coulson dropped his right hand and slipped his fingers into her wetness stroking her with his thumb. She moaned deeply and grasped his buttocks squeezing and stroking them.  She thrust her hips, taking his fingers deeper, her breath hitching as he worked her. He curled his fingers hitting the spot that made her moan and grip his shoulders tightly as the orgasm started to build until she stopped breathing, the intensity so forceful her vision blurred and her body shuddered violently. Once again he held her, helping her through it until she started breathing normally again.

“Are you okay?” he asked her softy nuzzling her neck.

“Nope,” her lips popping on the ‘p’.

He looked at her frowning with concern at her response.

She grinned at him and swatted his shoulder.

“I’m great. This is great. So if you’ve plans to continue don’t let me stop you.”

He smiled back at her then lowered his mouth to her neck tracing a path to the curve where he lingered gently alternating between kissing and nipping, down to her breasts pausing to suck and lick the nipples. He continued downwards from her breasts, his tongue trailing along her stomach moving slowly until he reached her mound. His mouth reaching her into heat he inserted his tongue probing her with the tip.  He carefully separated her lips and licked her clit in slow steady movements, watching her as she reared off the bed. She was still incredibly sensitive from her previous orgasms and suddenly she caught her breath and shuddered grabbing the sheets crying out as wave after wave the next orgasm rippled through her. 

“Oh what the fuck!” she said finally.

“Still okay?”

“Really? You have to ask?”

Skye slipped her hand down to his crotch and closed her hand round his cock squeezing gently but firmly enough to make Coulson catch his breath.  His cock throbbed in appreciation at her touch.  She released it and feeling the beads of pre-come she circled her thumb over his tip sending shivers through him. She ran her hand smoothly over his length from root to tip, enjoying hearing him groan.

He reached under the pillow and pulled out a condom. Sitting up between her legs, he removed it from the foil wrapper and pulled it over his cock.

“What you’re a magician too? When did you put that there?”

“A magician never gives away his secrets,” as he slowly, gently pushed into her.

“Oh god, yes” she hissed. He moved carefully at first letting himself be guided by her thrusts and as they became more powerful he responded pushing in deeper and harder. Where she was enthusiastic and eager crying out as he hit the same spot over and over again, he was passionate yet tender watching the way she reacted until she clutched at him fingers bruising his shoulders, screaming as she climaxed dragging him with her. He groaned long and drawn out as he came, shuddering uncontrollably. His body continued to jerk with the aftershocks and this time, she stroked him through recovery holding his sweat soaked body to her revelling in his weight on top of her and the throbbing between her legs.


End file.
